The Molecular and Cellular Basis for Obesity Core is a broadly based research and technology center that emphasizes the genes, proteins and metabolites linked to obesity and obesity-related disease. Dr. David Bernlohr, PhD, is the Core Director. Dr. Bernlohr is Professor and Head of the Department of Biochemistry, Molecular Biology and Biophysics at the University of Minnesota. He is the recipient of a Distinguished McKnight University Professorship and holds the Cargill Chair in Systems Biology of Human Metabolism. Dr. Bernlohr has served the scientific community in a number of capacities. He has served on the editorial boards for the Journal of Biological Chemistry, Protein Science and the Journal of Lipid Research. He finished his second term as a permanent member ofthe Integrated Physiology of Obesity and Diabetes (IPOD) Study Section and was (ihair of IPOD from 2008-2009. Dr. Bernlohr holds multiple NIH awards and has studied adipose biology his entire professional career. His primary research themes involve the role of fatty acid binding proteins and fatty acid transporters in adipocyte and macrophage metabolism, oxidative stress and mitochondrial metabolism and the role of inflammation in obesity. He uses a combination of genomic, proteomic and metabolomic methodologies in his studies and uses a variety of cell based and animal models (knockout and transgenic) in his work. He is ideally suited to be Core Director for his experimental expertise utilizes all the Core technologies and he is able to address questions plus serve as a mentor for others interested in basic obesity research. Dr. Bernlohr will devote 5% of his effort to directing the Core and will be responsible for: Overseeing all budgetary and scientific activities of the Core Representing the Core on the Center Executive Committee Preparing all Core reports and providing information on Core activities to the Center Director Evaluating Core usage and needs and planning for future development Organizing the Core Research Club Assisting in the oversight of the Gene Expression and Analysis Subcore, especially with regard to development and use of lentiviral vectors. The Core will be organized into three primary subcores with each one having a subcore leader: